As Esquisitonas
by Ann Potter e Karen Black
Summary: Tudo estava normal em Hogwarts.Até elas aparecerem.Aparentemente normais,mas um tanto quanto...diferentes.Vocês verão o que Kate Lupin Armstrong e Lizzie Potter serão capazes de fazer numa "simples" escola! Leiam que vale a pena!Fic na época dos Marotos
1. Chapter 1

**AS ESQUISITONAS**

**N/Karen:** Ok. Essa é a mais nova loucura que eu e a Ann preparamos para vocês!!!! Beijos e Comentem!!

**N/Ann: **A Karen já disse tudo! Não tem mais graça! Ehhh... Leiam a fic!

**Disclaimer: **nada disso nos pertence. Tudo à tia jô!!! Exceto a Lizzie e a Kate que pertencem à Karen Pads e Carol Ann Potter, respectivamente!!

**Capítulo 1: Chegada em Grande Estilo**

Era um dia comum em Hogwarts. Os Marotos estavam conversando contentes, alegres e felizes da vida na hora do café da manhã. De repente, uma coruja bege apareceu cruzando os céus e pousou no braço de Remus, que imediatamente reconheceu a coruja. Ele engoliu em seco e leu a carta que a coruja carregava.

_Remuxo, _

_Eu e a Lizzie fomos expulsas de Draquíniuns e estamos indo para Hogwarts. Não é legal?! Vou poder te dar um "abraço de urso" todos os dias!Estamos ansiosas para ver vocês!Avisa o Jamito que nós estamos indo praí! Assim que você ler essa carta nós já estaremos bem perto de Hogwarts!Preparem nossa chegada!_

_Abraços de urso_

_Kate_

- Que carta é essa, Aluado? – Perguntou Peter.

- N-N-Na-Nada de mais, Rabicho...- Respondeu Remus. Assustado com a notícia, mas muito aliviado que James não tivesse reconhecido a coruja.

Hogwarts estava muito calma para Lilly. Então, ela olhou para a mesa dos professores e viu o titio Dumby. Ele parecia estar esperando alguma coisa... De repente, ouviu-se ou barulho ensurdecedor. Eram duas garotas berrando a plenos pulmões para quem quisesse ouvir (ou não quisesse. Era impossível não ouvir...)

Elas abrem a porta com um estrondo. Todos no Salão Principal se viram para ver quem são as loucas. E vêem duas garotas quase loiras arrastando malões. As duas vêem dois garotos na mesa da Grifinória e berram:

- MEU SOBRINHO FAVORITO!- Gritou uma garota loira num tom meio acastanhado, com olhos negros e profundos. Correndo na direção de James e apertando suas bochechas (detalhe: Ele estava com a boca cheia de peixe. Então sem querer cuspiu um pouco).

Dumbledore pigarreou.

- REMUXO!PRIMÃO! – Gritou uma garota com cabelos claros e olhos azuis escuros (num tom noite). Correndo na direção de Remus e lhe dando um "abraço de urso" (detalhe: ele ficou sem conseguir respirar, pois apesar da Aparência frágil, sua prima tinha muita força.).

Dumbledore gritou

A escola parou. As duas estavam radiantes, na frente de Remus e James. O salão explodiu em gargalhadas e os dois garotos nem sabiam onde enfiar a cara.

Dumbledore começou a fazer polichinelo e cantar o hino de Hogwarts no ritmo de "Ciranda cirandinha" para conseguir atenção. Todos no salão pararam de rir e olharam para o diretor. Ele se recompôs e falou:

- Alunos... Quero apresentar Kate Lupin Armstrong- Ele apontou para a garota que abraçou Remus – E Elisabeth Potter- Ele apontou para a garota que apertou as bochechas de James.

- Lizzie! – Praguejou a segunda garota, baixinho.

- Elas vieram transferidas de Draquíniuns. –Continuou Dumbledore- Espero que as acolham com muito carinho. Obrigado. Agora vamos à seleção das duas... - ele pigarreou um pouco antes- Mocinhas...

O Chapéu Seletor foi colocado no banquinho de sempre. Mas quando a primeira garota subiu no "palco", teve que ficar em pé. Já que por conta do seu tamanho (e o de todos os presentes) não caberia no banco. O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.

- Nossa! O que temos aqui?? Uma bêbada!- falou o "Chapéu Sabe-tudo"- Mas vejo que tem bastante coragem... GRIFINÓRIA!

Uma onda de aplausos veio da mesa da Grifinória. Agora só faltava a outra garota.

-Ora, ora...- Falou o chapéu - Igual à outra!GRIFINÓRIA!

**N/Ann: **Gente, agora eu queria desejar mtos anos de vida pra minha maninha Karen! O aniversa´rio dela foi no dia 17/12, mas a anta aqui ((aponta pra si mesma)) esqueceu como se posta uma fanfic e teve quepedir ajuda de uma amiga (Skye Tonks) pra postar hoje. Então eu peço mil desculpas pela minha cabeça oca e desejo muitos anos de vida pra minha mana!


	2. Sangue Maroto Sempre Aflora

**As Esquisitonas**

**N/Karen: **Será que tem alguém aí? Se tem, não gosta da história que a Ann e eu estamos escrevendo! Eu quero um monte de reviews e um pato filhote para dar o nome de Sirius nele! Eu mereço! Eu sou só uma experiência laboratorial (essa palavra existe?) que deu errado! E, por isso, os alienígenas querem me dissecar viva! **(Lizzie pigarro) **Vamos ao capítulo 2!

**Disclaimer: **Ei! Por que eu tenho que escrever um disclaimer sendo que Kate e Lizzie são (em teoria) personagens originais? O mundo mágico não nos pertence, e alguns personagens (marotos, Lily...) também não. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos!!!!!

**Capítulo 2**

**Sangue Maroto Sempre Aflora**

_**(POV Lizzie)**_

Ei quem foi que disse que Hogwarts era um tédio? Ah é, ninguém! Meu Merlin, Minha Morgana, Meu Zeus, Meu Buda, Meu Confúcio... e o resto dessa povarada aí, essa escola é demais!!!

A Kate e eu acordamos cedo (não necessariamente cedo, mas cedo para os nossos padrões) e começamos a nos arrumar. Eu fiz o meu penteado de sempre: maria-chiquinhas com laços vermelhos (para homenagear a minha casa) e a Kate pôs a gravata na cabeça. A Lily nos olhou um pouco confusa. Mas daí ela murmurou algo como "Elas são parentes dos marotos" e desceu conosco.

Quando estávamos no Salão Principal, uma menina com o uniforme da Sonserina nos mediu de cima abaixo e soltou com veneno:

'-Gravatas são para se usar na cabeça. E maria-chiquinhas são bonitinhas quando se tem cinco anos. - ela terminou a frase com uma risadinha pretensamente "do mal".

'-Alguém te perguntou alguma coisa? - a Kate perguntou calmamente. Como ela consegue isso? Mistério.

A Sonserina mudou de cor. De branco pálido ela ficou rosa-bebê e de rosa-bebê ela ficou vermelho-fogo... e assim ela foi mudando de cor até atingir a belíssima cor de azul marinho arroxeado. Sinceramente, eu acho que ela tem problemas de circulação. Ora essa, foi só uma frase!

'-Vamos, Kate. - eu disse tirando a minha melhor amiga daquela dragona (N/Karen: Essa palavra existe?) fêmea com problemas de circulação!

Daí nós vimos os marotos. Kate e eu corremos para falar com eles. A família é algo importante!

'-QUEM É O SOBRINHO MAIS LINDO DA TITIA LIZZIE??????? - eu perguntei feliz.

'-OI PRIMINHO DO CORAÇÃO DA KATE!!!! DÁ UM ABRAÇO DE URSO, COISA FOFA DA PRIMINHA!!! - a Kate disse já apertando o Remus.

'-Olá, garotas. - eles disseram fracamente. Eles estão precisando dormir mais! Olha só, ficarem mais moles que gelatina às oito da manhã!

Daí a Kate e eu vimos o Peter. Sabe, o Peter tem as bochechas mais apertáveis/mordíveis do mundo!!! Ela e eu trocamos um olhar rápido. No outro segundo, o Peter era apertado e mordido com força. Ele tentava se livrar de nós e nos olhava como se fôssemos esquisitas.

Fomos despertadas por Sirius que dava uma gargalhada canina muito contagiante.

'-Não sabia que o Rabicho estava no cardápio de garotinhas tão boazinhas. - ele comentou arrastando o tão de um jeito muito estranho.

'-Ei! Nós somos muito boazinhas!!! - eu fiz questão de nos defender. - Ajudamos velhinhas a desviar de balaços...

'-Que vocês soltam sem querer... - completou Remus cantarolando.

'-Sempre ajudamos os professores de Tratos de Criaturas Mágicas depois das aulas... - a Kate comentou.

'-Será que é porque as duas SEMPRE soltam os animais malucos que fazem parte da aula? - James perguntou com um tom de voz muito maldoso. - Qual é a teoria delas? - ele fez uma cara de pensativo.- Lembrei! Que os animais não merecem ser trancados como monstros!

'-Sempre limpamos as masmorras depois da aula de Poções... - eu lembrei.

'-Porque explodem alguma coisa na aula! - o Sirius ajudou.

'-Vocês, rapazes, vão continuar a falar assim das mais novas companheiras de vocês? - a voz de Marlene McKinnon soou atrás de mim. Eu vi Sirius se ajeitar na cadeira como um pavão... essa história está mal explicada.

'-Eles são sempre assim! - a Kate levou a mão ao rosto num gesto totalmente dramático. - No Natal fica pior!

'-Que feio! - a Lily repreendeu. Há! Toma essa sobrinho do coração da tia Liz!

'-E o pior... - eu ajudei Kate com a voz chorosa. - é que eles nos tratam mal, só porque somos um pouquinho diferentes!

Marlene e Lily trocaram um olhar estranho. Depois disso, elas estavam sentadas no nosso lado e sorriam simpáticas.

_**(POV James)**_

De repente, a minha Lily se sentou ao lado da minha tia! É estranho, não? Eu ter uma tia da minha idade. Mas a Liz É minha tia. Fazer o quê!? Família a gente não escolhe, como diz o Sirius.

'-Meu nome é Lílian, mas pode me chamar de Lily ou Lils. - a minha ruiva disse para as malucas que o Aluado e eu temos como parentes.

'-Elizabeth, mas pelo amor de Merlin, Buda, Dalai-Lama, Gandhi... - a minha doce tia começou a monologar. - me chame de Lizzie ou Liz.

'-Kate. - a prima do Aluado disse.

'-Marlene, mas pode me chamar de Lene. - a Lene disse com um sorriso que o Almofadinhas só não foi para cima dela, porque tinha uma mesa entre eles.

Pensando bem, elas podem ser o passaporte para sair com as garotas dos nossos sonhos.

O sinal tocou e as garotas saíram rindo e conversando como se fossem amigas de infância. O que é estranho. Lily, meu chuchu ruivo, elas são piores que nós, os marotos! Quer dizer, as duas são bêbadas e foram expulsas de uma escola de magia! Nem nós conseguimos tal feito!!!

'-E aí? Por que vocês vieram para Hogwarts? - a Lene perguntou interessada.

'-Fomos expulsas. - a Kate respondeu tranqüila.

A boca da minha ruiva se abriu levemente. A Lene as olhou confusa.

'-Por quê? - a minha deusa ruiva perguntou.

'-Alcoolismo e detenções sem cumprir. - "titia" disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

'-O quê!? - a ruiva soltou. Os olhos esbugalhados estão ME assustando, como elas estão tranqüilas com tal visão?

'-Normal. - a Kate disse. - Quem nunca tomou um porre, ou dois, na vida? - ela perguntou e a Liz assentia com a cabeça.

'-Eu. - a Lily respondeu com um pouco de medo delas. A Lene só riu.

'-Ah! - a Liz soltou. -Bem, nunca é tarde para tomar! - ela se decidiu e puxou Lily, saltitante. Kate fez o mesmo com Lene.

O sangue Maroto sempre aflora. Ei! Mas é horário de aula!

**((imitando a voz do Gaguinho)) I-isso é-é tu-tudo pessoal!**

**N/Karen: **E agora? Vocês reviewsarão??? Não percam o próximo "Primeiro Porre"

Beijos!!!


End file.
